


In the Moonlight

by ReeLeeV



Series: Rare Pairings Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Secrets, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Jooheon is out walking one night, he’s attacked by a wild dog. The next day, the supposed owner brings him a bouquet of flowers as penance. When the man figures out he has no one there to care for him, he insists on staying. They grow close throughout the following months, but Jooheon can’t help but notice how he disappears every full moon… Meanwhile, Hyunwoo has to hide his double life from his love and his pack… When the wrong person finds out and spoils it all, will he be able to fix it?





	In the Moonlight

“Looks like you’re getting a new neighbor, Jooheonney,” Minhyuk comments, his eyes glued to the street five stories below them. Jooheon hums in acknowledgment, though he doesn’t do much else. He can’t afford to, after all. He and Changkyun have been battling it out for the past ten minutes. They’re finally on the last round, and it’s the most pivotal battle they’ve had all day. 

This’ll decide once and for all who has to clean up after dinner.

“You should go over and introduce yourself!” Kihyun calls from the kitchen. “It’s always best to reach out first. You know, to keep from looking antisocial.” The older then walks in with a bowl full of chips and a smaller bowl of dip, and sets them down on the table. “Here, this ought to tide everyone over until dinner’s ready.

“Thanks, Kihyunnie~!” Minhyuk shouts as he bounds over to the couch, where Hyungwon is currently playing on his phone. “You’re the best!” Kihyun hums, smiling a bit as he sits in Hyungwon’s lap. The younger glances away from the tiny screen in surprise, only to beam widely at his boyfriend and hug him close. Kihyun chuckles breathily, making an annoyed sound in his throat. Though, anyone looking could tell he’s absolutely delighted to receive such attention.

Minhyuk scowls in displeasure at the PDA, and sullenly munches on a chip.

“You’re lucky your boyfriend isn’t a video game addict,” Minhyuk grumbles, “or having an affair with his bromance right in front of your eyes, or—”

“ _Hyung_!” Changkyun whines with his eyes still glued to the screen. “We’ve talked about this. You know full-well I spend  _way_  more time with you than I do Jooheon-hyung! I  _live_  with you, for god’s sake!”

“Yah yah yah!” Kihyun protests, pouting a little. “Since when did you move in with my maknae, Minhyuk-ah? I don’t know if I like the idea of such a corruptive presence around Kyunnie all the time…”

“Honestly, hyung,” Hyungwon sighs, sitting back on the couch again, “you dote on the maknae more than you do me… It makes me jealous.” Hyungwon pokes out his bottom lip in an effort to look cute, and, judging by Kihyun’s reaction, he absolutely succeeds. Kihyun coos loudly as he pulls Hyungwon in for a hug, teasingly pulling him to and fro. Minhyuk sighs loudly in discontent, grumbling about a sudden bout of nausea. Jooheon leans closer to Changkyun so as not to be overheard.

“You and Minhyuk-hyung moved in together?” he asks, very much confused as to why he hadn’t heard of this before now. He had thought he and the maknae told each other everything. “When did this happen?” Changkyun shrugs, a fond little smile playing its way across his lips.

“You know hyung,” Changkyun chuckles. “One day last week he just came into my apartment with a stack of boxes and said, ‘Start packing, you’re moving out’. I took so long to even realize what he was suggesting that he had started to pack up my things himself. Next thing I know, I’m following him back to his place where he’d already made room for me in the closet and his chest of drawers.” Changkyun laughs again, and Jooheon glances over for just a second to catch a glimpse of the wistful light shining in the younger’s eyes.

Jooheon’s heart twinges in sadness as he returns his focus on the video game. God, he wishes he could have that. But, he’s been so busy with song-writing lately that he hasn’t had a chance to find it… or get action of any kind, for that matter. 

“We should go out tonight!” Minhyuk suddenly announces, causing Jooheon and Changkyun to turn around in surprise. Jooheon even goes so far as to pause the game as he waits for an explanation. The older merely snickers at their reactions, and gives them a shrug. 

“I don’t see why not,” Kihyun muses aloud. “It’s been ages since we’ve all gone out together.” Minhyuk beams victoriously at his boyfriend, who merely shifts in his place.

“I don’t know, hyung…” Changkyun mumbles. Minhyuk’s smile immediately gives way to a pout, to which Changkyun quickly explains, “I don’t know if tonight is a good night. I mean, my deadline is coming up, and—”

“Nonsense, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk interrupts with a roll of his eyes. “You and I both know you can give up one night of work and still make your deadline. If not, your editor can answer to me.” Changkyun pouts, obviously not liking such a suggestion.

“I like that idea even less than missing my deadline in the first place…”

“What do you say, Jooheonney?” Hyungwon asks, lifting his head from Kihyun’s shoulder to glance pointedly at the younger before Minhyuk and Changkyun can start bickering. Jooheon smacks his lips together in thought, unable to meet his gaze. He doesn’t particularly feel like going out tonight, but he had already agreed to spend a night with his friends… He heaves a deep breath, already knowing his answer.

“Sounds fun,” he replies, not sounding quite as enthusiastic as he’d hoped. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to notice, though, judging by the delight whoop that escapes him. Kihyun and Hyungwon give Jooheon very similar frowns, telling him simultaneously they don’t quite believe him. But, at his helpless shrug, they leave it be, deciding it best not to pester him with Minhyuk around. 

Shortly after all the snacks are gone, the boys, too, decide to leave. 

“You can’t very well expect me to go to a club in  _this_ outfit, can you?” Minhyuk says as he tosses on his coat. They all chuckle at this, thought they can’t help but silently agree. They’d been dressed for a night in eating delicious foods and watching movies, not a night out of drinking and dancing. Needless to say, they could all do with a wardrobe change. 

“Let’s all meet at the usual place in a couple hours,” Kihyun suggests, holding Hyungwon’s jacket out for him. “That’ll give everyone enough time to shower and get dressed.” Hyungwon shoots him a look at this, one that only Kihyun seems to understand, and next thing the others know they’re rushing out the door. Minhyuk sighs knowingly, dragging Changkyun along. 

Jooheon chuckles after his friends, leaning out the doorway slightly to wave at them as they go. As he’s turning to retreat into his home, the door across the hall opens, and a taller, much-more-muscular man steps out. Jooheon figures this is his new neighbor, as he knows this is the apartment that’s been vacated most recently, and bows quickly. 

“Ah, hello,” he greets, straightening up slowly. “I’m Lee Jooheon, born in 1994. It’s nice to meet you. Welcome to the building.” The stranger stares at him with slightly-widened eyes. He bows as well, giving off a very nervous energy. 

“It’s nice to meet you, as well,” he says in a low voice. “I’m Son Hyunwoo, born in 1992.” After he straightens up, he shuffles from foot to foot a bit, clearly unsure of what to say next. Jooheon can’t help but smile, finding it absolutely endearing how such a large man can be so obviously shy. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy living here,” he tells his new neighbor. Hyunwoo nods, and gives another bow before turning to lock his door and moving down the hall. Jooheon goes into his own apartment, sighing as he locks the door and goes to sit down. 

 _Good thing Minhyuk-hyung is already taken,_ he can’t help but think with a laugh.  _He’_ _d have eaten up that guy, otherwise._

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth entry for the Rare Pairings Bingo for the 'Werewolf' square~


End file.
